Blood
by Loresta D'Kin
Summary: Abby lost track of the days since she and Connor were lost in the past, but she did not loose track of the months. Abby/Connor. Genres may change.


I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters. This is a work of fan fiction done purely for enjoyment.

To my readers: This work has not been beta'd. I found it while going through my writing folder. Please enjoy.

Blood

Somewhere along the way Abby lost track of the number of days. She couldn't count the number of mornings she'd awoken to the glint of sunlight in the mouth of the cave, or the evenings she fell asleep with her head on Connor's chest. She couldn't count the days, but she new the months.

Two weeks after being trapped in the past, Abby Maitland and Conner Temple had found long lasting shelter in a cave, only a few miles north of the original anomaly site. Here, Abby felt comfortable leaving Connor as she hunted for food. The swelling in Connor's ankle was starting to recede, but without proper medical care Abby wasn't taking any chances with the recovery. She convinced him to stay in the cave, and occupy his time with clay she had found by the river.

She always returned before dark, never going more than a few miles from the shelter of their temporary home. Inside the stone walls Abby would would prepare what food she had gathered that day, while Connor showed off his latest attempts at pottery. As the evening wore on Abby would describe all they had seen that day, and how she couldn't wait for Connor to go exploring with her. Then they would lay down by the fire, and would talk about home until they both fell asleep.

Abby had lost track of the days, but she knew it had to have been several weeks. There was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. In loosing track of the days, she had lost track of something else as well.

She was exhausted, having barely escaped a pair of raptors during her afternoon hunt. Connor didn't know. He pulled her close, and she closed her eyes.

It was still dark when she opened her eyes. Something didn't feel right. Abby sat up slowly, carefully slipping out from under Connor's arm. He didn't stir.

Everything became clear as she began to stand. Her jeans felt sticky, and her knickers were obviously wet. Abby groaned.

"Abs?" Connor muttered from the cave floor. When he didn't feel her against him he reached over. Abby never left the cave without telling him. The floor was still warm, and he opened his eyes. He could see her leaning against the cave wall, holding her head in her hands. "Abby? What's the matter?"

"Connor?" she whispered, looking over at him. "Connor, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Not till you tell me what's got you so upset?" He told her, and to prove his point his stood slowly, wincing only a little bit. His injured ankle was doing a much better job supporting his weight, but he knew it would be tender for quite awhile.

She watched him stand, and kept her eyes on his as he walked over to her. He stood so close then, their bodies nearly touching. She sighed. Why was this so different from laying against each other on the cave floor?

"Abby? What is it?"

"I told you Conn. Just mother nature reminding me that life goes on, and time is still passing." He looked at her quizzically, and Abby was forced to hold back a laugh. For a genius, the boy was remarkably clueless. "My monthly Connor.." she trailed off, avoiding his gaze. When Connor didn't respond, Abby gave a frustrated sigh and gave him a gentle push backwards. "My period Connor. I'm on my period."

His eyes widened, and she thought he blushed in the firelight. There was a moment when she wasn't sure how he was going to react, before she saw him nod. "Yeah, we've been here a few weeks. I guess it makes sense." He turned toward the cave entrance.

"I've been so caught up with everything, I didn't even realize I was due." Abby muttered, running a finger through her hair. She felt disgusting, in bloodied knickers and jeans. Her stomach was beginning to cramp, and she wanted to cry. "Connor, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Abby didn't answer. She knew she was going to have to get out of her clothes. Besides being sticky, the smell of blood would attract predators they had been trying to avoid. She looked around, trying to figure out an alternative.

"Abs, you should get out of those clothes. They can't be comfortable." Connor pointed out. She stared at him for a minute. His eyes showed only concern, and a subtle innocence that made Connor, Connor.

"We don't have any spares Connor." It was a fact of their current existence. She'd managed to rinse their clothing over the course of a few afternoons, but it had been when the sun was high and she could lounge in underthings without Connor about. She could strip now, but it would leave her exposed and still bleeding.

"What do you suggest then?"

Abby thought for a moment longer, and then half ran to the corner of the cave where their bags were stored. She opened hers eagerly and began rummaging through it. When the team had decided to follow Helen Cutter she'd taken several of her regular survival items out to make room for weapons. However, as a wise woman she had left certain things in place. She smiled triumphantly when she pulled out a package of tampons.

"Always pays to keep some on hand. But I still don't have anything else to wear..."

Connor watched her. She seems excited with her discovery, and he thanked every god his knew that Abby was always prepared. It only left the issue of what to do with her bloodied clothing. She couldn't stay in them. He turned toward the cave entrance. If they couldn't mask the smell it would draw predators. Settling on a decision, Connor Temple began to remove his jacket and t-shirt.

"Connor what are you doing?"

"We have water left from dinner. Get cleaned up, and then we'll cover you with these." He held out the clothing to her, and then she watched as he slipped his shoes off.

"I think that will be fine Conn. Thank you." She gave him a smile, and watched as he wandered outside the cave. She knew he wouldn't go far. She washed up as best she could and made a wrap out of his clothes. Her own clothes were is a pile near the back of the cave. She wasn't sure how to mask the smell yet.

"I think we're in the clear for the time being. Can I come back in?" Connor called from the cave entrance.

"Yeah, all dressed. Thanks Connor." He smiled and sat back down by the fire. She came and joined him, settling her head on his shoulder. "I feel better. Hopefully I can get to the river tomorrow and wash everything out. I wish I'd been paying more attention."

"The important thing is that you were prepared. I wonder if Sarah does the same thing?" He mused. Abby didn't answer. She felt his arm around her waist and turned to bury her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm going with you tomorrow." He told her finally.

"Excuse me?"

"You smell like blood. You'll attract every carnivore for a mile. I'm coming to keep you safe." His voice was determined, and she smiled softly.

"You say so Conn."

She had lost track of the days, but she knew the months. Surrounded by the natural world, her cycles became one with the moon. Her month began with first signs of blood, when the moon became full. Abby counted the cycles in secret. She had reached eleven when she lost count.

Because her cycles stopped.

They had avoided sex for a long time. They were creative in exploring their passions, but in an unspoken agreement they had never consummated their relationship. It was an agreement that held for almost four months.

They were laying in what stood for a bed, a simple pile of brush and foliage covered with their jackets. Connor was telling her the Star Wars story, complete with camera shots. Abby was half listening, her eyes following patterns in the stone. Her attention came back to him when his voice trailed off. She turned to check on him, and her eyes met his.

They were quiet, lost in each others eyes. She leaned towards him first, felt the softness of his lips against hers.

"I love you Abby..." he whispered in her ear, before trailing kisses down the neck.

"I love you too Connor."

She felt a fleeting guilt at taking his virginity, but he didn't seem to care. He had hoped she would be the first, and that she would be the only one. Abby cursed herself for not admitting her feelings sooner. He was the most passionate and caring lover she'd ever been with. With Connor it was never sex, it was love. He'd turn away and blush if she called it anything else, and she loved it.

After the first time, she'd grown worried when the moon was full. She began to bleed and been relieved. Connor had caught on, without a word from her, and withdrew. It frustrated her, but she understood and loved him even more. He was overly attentive during the day, and in the early evening. Once the moon rose and they settled into bed he would pull her close, but close himself away form her.

Another month passed. They went about their lives. Hunting and gathering food, reinforcing the protection they had built around their cave, exploring and waiting at the anomaly site. Then one day, things changed.

They'd encountered a G-Rex while exploring. It had turned into a race for survival that left them both breathless when they finally reached the cave, well after dark. They'd fallen into each other, and the emotions of the day had overtaken them.

Well into the next morning, both awoke sore and satisfied.

Three weeks later her blood did not flow with the rise of the full moon, and Abby Maitland cried.


End file.
